


How to Make Your Dumbass Boyf—Hinata Happy

by Valgus



Series: KageHina for Dummies (⊙◡⊙)ﾉ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guides, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Kageyama Tobio. I am a setter (because setter is cool) and I happen to be a boyfriend of a really great middle blocker named Hinata Shouyou. Here's a hopefully helpful guide on how to make your Hinata happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Your Dumbass Boyf—Hinata Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Props to [THE_HERO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO) and guest by the name of kagehina trash (which I am too, LMAO) for giving me the idea to write how Kageyama would care for Hinata.
> 
> If this is your first time on _KageHina for Dummies_ series, you don't necessarily have to read the previous one. (But you can. And you probably should. Because it's from Hinata's POV. (｢• ω •)｢)

**How to Make Your Hinata Happy**

by Kageyama Tobio

* * *

Hey there, my name is Kageyama Tobio. I am a setter (because setter is cool) and I happen to be a boyfriend of a really great middle blocker named Hinata Shouyou. I can write a thousand words on why he is such a great partner—Hinata had said that I shouldn’t use such an ambiguous word, but we _are_ partner _inside_ and _outside_ the court, so I don’t see why not—but this is apparently a guide on how to make your Hinata happy.

Yes, I initially wanted to refer to him as “Dumbass Boyfriend” on the title.

No, he didn’t let me.

No, he didn’t understand either that I like to use the term because he’s such a dumbass he makes me dumb from love too.

For the record, I do _not_ want to do this. So why do I do this, you may ask? It’s because Hinata asked. If writing this will please him, then I will write a goddamn guide on how to make him even happier, even though he is happy all the time, or most of the time, kind of like how sun shines every day. Seriously, he is the best.

Please let me know whether I should correct something or if there were anything I could perfect.

 **First and foremost,** toss to him.

This sounds very simple, but it is actually much more complicated than that. Setter has to focus on a lot of things at once on the court. This job is even harder when your adorable, sunshine-like boyfriend is not very far from you. But toss to him with your all and give it your best shot.

Your Hinata will be over the moon from this—more than when you introduce him to French kiss and both of you have to miss the next lesson from excessive secret kissing and recover from it—and he’ll give you his smile.

His smile is the best. I wish I could photograph it every single time.

 **Second of all,** stop making scary face.

Yes, you read that right. Stop making scary face.

When you look much more relaxed—this is honestly isn’t hard when the only person around you is your Hinata, but harder when there are more people—he will think that it’s okay to sit very close to you or to lean to you or anything similar.

When it’s only the two of you, he’ll even place himself in front of you, in your lap or between your legs, so that you can hug him from behind. He’s really small and cute—don’t tell him this, I think I’ll get embarrassed—and he fits very nicely on your arms.

 **Third,** ruffle his hair.

This will benefit you both because his hair feels so soft and nice, maybe like cat’s fur. (I don’t know how cat fur is really like. I think animal doesn’t really like me, but it’s okay, because I have Hinata.)

Your Hinata likes a good head pat or hair ruffle. He’ll purr happily and he’ll smile and it’s just the best feeling ever to see him up-close and smiling.

Tips: You can also start a nice make out session by stroking his hair. Proceed by cupping his face and continue by slow and light kiss, adding the intensity as you go.

 **Fourth,** give him your all when you’re angry with him because he can be so incompetent in court. Dating doesn’t mean you can go easy on him or let him loose with training and practising! Because you love your Hinata, you must help him to become his best self even faster!

Sometimes, because he doesn’t pay attention, you will have to throw him with all your might across the gym. Like a cat with great sense of how to move one’s body, he can land perfectly on his feet, so you can do this every day. But pay attention to his body after you do that, please. You can be really rough with him, but you have to take care of his well being afterwards, soothing things up with kind words and perhaps some cuddling. It’s kind of like BDSM, I think.

No, I didn’t look it up. Also, please don’t Google what does it mean. The picture that will appear will not be safe for the faint-hearted.

 **Last but not least,** as weird as it might sounds…

Well, I put this as the last point because I think it’s the weirdest one, but here goes.

In the end, in order to make your Hinata happy, you just simply have to be yourself.

You can be yourself and he’ll love and be happy with however you are.

I know that, as odd as it sounds, when you date you someone, you want to be that version of partner that your lover expects. (Sorry for the weird wording. My vocabulary isn’t exactly great, but I can assure you that my spike on the court is!) A lot of people—or a lot of my friends and people I know from school and volleyball—seem to have this tendency of hiding their true self. They try to be someone else in order to be liked. I understand the need and want to be liked, though I never felt such things until I meet Hinata.

But the best thing about your Dumbass of Hinata Shouyou is that you can be nice or mean to him, you can be moody, you can be uplifting, you can kiss him, you can throw him across the gym, you can get him meat buns or eggs, and you can do anything and just be you, and he’ll still love you.

He has this secret skill of knowing when you’re faking it, so just be true to yourself and that’ll instantly make him happy.

Well, I guess that’s the end of it. There’ll be another versions of this how-to, I suppose, like “How to Bring Your Hinata for Great Date”, or “How to Sleep (Like, Innocent Sleeping-Together) with Your Hinata without Squishing Him Because the Bed is Small and He is Adorably Smaller”, and “How to Prepare for Vacation with Your Hinata (It’s Actually Training Camps, But It’s So Much More Fun When You Play Volleyball and Your Hinata is There)”, but it’ll have to be another time.

Train hard to make your Hinata happy, but don’t be too hard, because he’ll know, and he’ll tell you not to push yourself too hard, and then he’ll probably cries a bit and gives you hugs and kisses. Though you will love the hugs and kisses, you don’t want to make him sad.

So… train hard, but not too hard! Love Hinata by loving yourself too.

Remember to exercise (it’s important!) and kiss Hinata everyday (also very important!).

Best regards,

Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> People asked for more, so I delivered. Thank you for all the heart-warming responses you people gave me on the previous installation of _KageHina for Dummies_. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks. Special shout out for those who commented on [_How to Make Your Kageyama Happy_ by Hinata](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6290968), **THE_HERO, nya, kagehina trash, kireiflora, MajoSweetRiver, nectarinedreams, murakamism (VintageHandle), and mediumrare**. 
> 
> Note: I have never Googled BDSM and I have no intention to (just go straight for Wikipedia, maybe?). *laughs awkwardly*
> 
> The next installation, on how Kageyama is a biter and titled “How to Stop Your Kageyama from Biting You: An In-Depth Guide for Those Tricky Situations On and Off the Bed” is on the way. ....φ(・∀・*)
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
